1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display device that embodies a touch panel function utilizing infrared rays that are emitted from a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display device is a device that displays an image in a plasma display panel (PDP) using plasma that is generated by a gas discharge.
The PDP excites phosphors using vacuum ultra-violet (VUV) rays that are radiated from plasma, and is a display element that displays an image by visible red (R), green (G), and blue (B) lights that are generated while the phosphor is stabilizing.
As an example, an alternating current (AC) type of PDP includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, and address electrodes and display electrodes that are provided between the front and rear substrates to generate a gas discharge.
A plasma display device includes a chassis base that is attached to and supports a PDP, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies (PBA) that drive address electrodes and display electrodes.
The PDP displays an image by emitting visible light, and simultaneously emits infrared rays. The infrared rays are emitted in a uniform distribution manner from a display area (or display region) that displays the image. The PDP generally has an infrared ray shield filter at a front substrate to shield infrared rays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.